The Proposal
by MSSNC
Summary: I heard a song at a wedding recently and decided that it would be the basis of Keith's extravangant propsal to Allura. Sorry for the long delay in updating. Again unfortunately, I have no claim to Voltron or the revenue it generates.
1. Chapter 1

**The Proposal**

Nanny quietly pressed the entrance code to Allura's room and the doors opened without the notification beep. She locked the door again and walked over to Allura's bed and silently watched her sleep. "This evening my baby is going to embark on the beginning of a new beautiful life with a wonderful man who truly loves her, " Nanny said to herself as she smiled down upon the princess who stirred a little before moving to the closet.

While retrieving the dress Keith requested Allura wear, Nanny couldn't help but wipe away tears of joy as she thought about what her baby would experience on the day that the love of her life would ask her to marry him. Keith had not planned an ordinary proposal, but one that his future wife would never forget and one that would become legendary.

Hanging the exquisite blue strapless beaded gown with a knee length flowing bottom on the hook and the matching shoes on the floor, Nanny stood back and marveled at how her baby would look simply gorgeous. The dress was the exact color of her eyes and the style of the dress would go along with Keith's plans.

"Allura... Allura... My sweet girl it's time for you to get up," Nanny said gently waking her up.

Stretching her arms to the side, "Allura glanced at the clock and became alarmed when she noticed the time. "Nanny, it's almost 6:00 in the afternoon. Why did you let me nap that long?" she said hurriedly getting out of bed and running into her walk in closet, " You know I have a meeting scheduled with the planet Datera's Prime Minster of Defense at 6:00 before dinner begins at 7:00. "Coran and Keith are going to kill..." her voice trailing off at the sight of the beautiful dress. "Nanny, this dress is absolutely gorgeous, but it's not appropriate."

"Allura," Nanny said closing the door to the dressing area, hugged her, and then stepped back and held the hands of the confused princess, " There is no defense meeting tonight, but this is the beginning of the rest of your life my precious baby. Put the dress on so you can finally have what you have waited so long for."

"Nanny what are you talking about," Allura asked as Nanny zipped up the dressed for her and began to brush her hair and then pulled it up on her head and allowed small amounts of to gently hang down. "There. I don't think I've ever seen you look this beautiful." She said stepping back and looking at her.

"Oh you forgot my royal tiara," Allura said reaching for it.

"No child," Nanny said taking the tiara out of her hands "Tonight is about you and Keith, Allura not Arus, or the responsibilities that come along with it."

Sensing her confusion, Nanny quickly tried to calm Allura who looked her with alarm, "Shhhhhhhh child. Just enjoy yourself. All will be revealed soon enough," Hearing the piano music signaling the beginning of Keith's plan, "Come child," she said leading Allura back into her bedroom."

"What is that wonderful m..." Allura said stopping mid-sentence at the sight of her room. Lit candles were lit and arranged in a wide row on the floor to lead Allura to a seating area on the other side of the room. Pink rose petals were placed on the floor in between the two rows of candles.

"Come on Allura," she said gently leading her to the area and sitting her down, " Allura, I have watched you grow from a child. You are a very beautiful caring woman who has a heart of gold. Always putting the needs of millions of people ahead of your own. I've never met anyone who is determined as you. That's your strength my beautiful baby, making the impossible happen," She said wiping her tears away from her eyes before continuing on, "As you begin this new chapter in your life with Keith, the man who loves you more than his own life and more that any prince could. He is a man of substance, morals, and ambitions. Keith will make a wonderful husband and father to your children. Congratulations my baby," Nanny said rising out of her seat and holding Allura's hands, " May God continue to bless and keep both of you."

The enormity of what was going on began to sink in as Allura looked around her room. Tears quickly began to fall from her eyes, "Thank you Nanny, that means so much tome," She said hugging her. "Keith did all of this for me."

"Yes, Allura," She said leading her out of the bedroom and down the hallway, which still played the instrumental chorus to the song Keith pick out. Finally she reached the doorway of Pidge's room and pressed the code. "I love you Allura," She said hugging her before the door opened to Pidge's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Pidge's Part

**The Proposal- Pidge's Part**

Pidge stood at the door and waited patiently while Nanny hugged Allura and gave her the pink rose light dipped in gold, that Keith requested that each of them give her at the end of each visit. She had tears in her eyes as she stepped inside another candle lit room. "Hi Princess," He said leading the obviously overwhelmed Allura to a chair in his room. "Keith really went all out didn't he?" Pidge said smiling at Allura who was beginning to regain her composure.

"Yes he did," She responded while dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Princess, I want you to know that I've never seen Keith so happy in all the years that I've known him. He smiles when you enter the room and his attitude is so upbeat at the mere thought of you. Even though Commander Hawkins and his wife raised Keith after his parents were killed, he never allowed himself to believe that he could find happiness with anyone that would stand the test of time. But, you Allura, hung in there every step of the way, even when Keith tried to pull away from you. Your love for Keith is what saved him from a lifetime of loneliness and put in on the path to greatness. So, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Pidge said giving Allura a hug. "One day I hope to find someone that I can share the kind of love that you and Keith share."

"Thank you Pidge," Allura said softly.

"Well Princess," Pidge said giving her two additional pink roses lightly dipped in pure gold." On to the next phase of Keith and Allura. Shall we," he said offering her his arm which she graciously accepted with a nod and smile. Together they walked out of the room and onto the next stopping point.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Proposal- Sven and Romelle's Part**

Pidge stops at a door leading to the gardens. "This is where I leave you Princess, but they'll take good care of you," he said opening the door to reveal Sven and Romelle.

"Thank you Pidge," Allura said smiling at him before turning around to look around the gardens. Everything is just as it normally was with the exception of the pink satin path with white rose petal leading to the bench, where Sven and Romelle were waiting for her.

Slowly Allura walks towards the smiling couple, taking in the moment and still in awe the depths of Keith's love for her. When she reaches them, Romelle reaches out and quickly pulls Allura into a hug.

"Oh Romelle, I still can't believe that Keith did all of this for me," Tears freely flowing from her eyes again.

"Allura, Keith loves you unconditionally. And I must admit, I didn't think he had all of this in him, "She said gesturing around her.

"He's an old romantic softy. Keith remembered the engagement video broadcasted online years ago on Earth and used that as an inspiration for today," Sven said stepping forward to give Allura a hug. "You have no idea how your love has saved Keith. He was content with just traveling the universe fighting evil and protecting the weak from people like Zarkon. The only time I ever saw light in his eyes was when he saved people. Keith would intentionally put himself in harm's way just to fill some sort of happiness. It was your love that showed him a new kind of happiness. And for that, I thank you."

"Sounds familiar cousin?" Romelle asked. "It should because that was your life until Keith crash landed into it. You thought of nothing but your people and their happiness. Never a thought to your own happiness because you felt guilty for living when so many people were killed at the hands of Zarkon. It's time to let those guilty feelings go, embrace the love that you and Keith share, and move toward your destiny of a long life of happiness."

"Oh Romelle thank you, " She said embracing her again.

"Well, it's time to move on to the next room on the Kullara love express, "Sven said with a grin.

Quickly jumping to her feet and wiping away tears of joy, "Well that's one train I don't want to miss. "

"Shall we ladies?" Sven asked offering his arms to Allura and Romelle.

"By all means," Allura said happily taking Sven's arm.


End file.
